1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a container for filling powders such as a washing powder and the like therein.
2. Prior Art
FIG. 9 shows a typical example of conventional containers. The container comprises a main body 1 including a bottom portion (not shown) having a rectangular shape, a pair of first end walls 1a disposed at longitudinal edges of the bottom portion at an approximately right angle to the bottom portion and a pair of second end walls 1b disposed at transverse edges of the bottom portion at an approximately right angle to the bottom portion, an arched-shaped handle member 2 including a pair of side bars 2a and a central bar 2b for connecting between ends of the side bars 2a and a lid member 3 for covering marginal portions of the four end walls 1a and 1b of the main body 1 and an opening (not shown) defined by edges of the four end walls. A top and four side walls of the lid member 3 have a plain surface. Linear apertures 2c having opposite ends are formed at opposite ends of the side bars 2a of the handle member 2, each linear aperture 2c extending in a longitudinal direction towards the handle member 2. Rivets 4 are disposed at central upper portions of the first end walls 1a of the main body 1 by means of a riveting machine. The handle member 2 is rotatably disposed on the first end walls by engaging the rivets 4 with the linear apertures 2c so as to rotate the handle member 2 about an image line defined between both of the rivets 4. The handle member 2 is laid down so that an inner surface of the central bar 2b thereof is contact with an outer surface of the second end wall 1b of the main body 1 before it is used or when the handle member 2 is not used. Conversely, the handle member 2 is raised up in order to lift the container up when it is used. When the container is lifted up by the handle member 2, one end of the linear aperture 2 facing to the end of the side bar 2a of the handle member 2 is engaged with the rivet 4. A space defined between the handle member 2 raised up and the top of the lid member 3 is determined in accordance with a distance between the opposite ends of the linear aperture 2c.
Also, such a container has a seal 5 for confirming whether or not it has been opened. As shown in FIG. 9, the seal 5 is put on both the outer surfaces of the second end wall 1b of the main body 1 and the side wall of the lid member 3 so that the container is sealed it. Therefore, the container cannot be opened without peeling off the seal 5.
A thus-described conventional container however, has faults which include:
(1) The seal 5 gives no confidence as to whether the container has been opened or not because the container can be put under the seal 5 by sticking it again thereon.
(2) Also, it is difficult for the lid member 3 to be taken off the main body 1 because the lid member 3 has a plain surface and because no means for lifting up the lid member 3 is included on the lid member 3. In particular, when the fingers of a user are wet e.g. by washing, the user cannot easily open the container.
In order to obviate such defects as above-described, the present inventors have formulated at container which further comprises a picking-up projection formed outward on the outer surface of the side wall of the lid member 3, a peripheral projection formed outward peripherally on an upper portion of the outer surfaces of the end walls 1a or 1b of the main body 1 and a band member disposed through a score at edges of the side walls of the lid member 3 and having a groove formed at an inner surface thereof. The groove of the band member is engaged with the peripheral projection of the main body 1 and thereby the lid member 3 can be accurately put on the main body 1. Also, the score has a thickness less than that of the remainder of the lid member 3 and has a mechanical strength such that it will not fail to tear when the band member is peeled off. Therefore, the container cannot be opened without peeling off the band member. Further, the lid member 3 can be easily taken off from the main body 1 by picking up the projection thereof.
However, the present inventors have further found that the improved container has drawbacks. Namely, the projection of the lid member 3 is at risk of coming into hard contact with handle members of another containers when the containers are stacked and wholly packaged in order to transport to markets or stores. When the picking-up projection of the lid member 3 is subjected to shock in this way, the lid member 3 is forced away from the main body 1 and the washing powder in the container is exposed.
Also, the band member may peel off when one end of the band member is snagged on the corner of another container or on the handle members 2. In these cases, each container is substantially accidentally opened.